Sins of the Child
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: For death begins with life’s first breath and life begins at touch of death. The world come crashing down in Stars Hollow when Rory dies leaving her child alone in the world, and Lorelai and Luke to find the father...and help him accept his new life.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

_"For death begins with life's first breath and life begins at touch of death."  
__John Oxenham_

Rory had always been the princess of Stars Hollow. Anyone could have told you that. There wasn't a single person who didn't know who she was and very few people disliked her. She'd been a constant in Stars Hollow since she was a baby, despite having started college and moving away. She wasn't perfect by any means and more than once she had shocked the town. From the time she'd been discovered in Miss Patty's dance studio asleep with her boyfriend, Dean. And when she started dating Luke's good-for-nothing nephew. Of course there had been that time when she had slept with a very married Dean. And then there had been the time she'd announced that she was pregnant and yet refused to disclose who the father was.

But all of those painful shocks were nothing compared to the one that had come crashing down around Stars Hollow one warm beautiful day in July. 24-year-old Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had died.

Lorelai had been in the middle of a crowded Luke's when she had gotten the call on her cell phone. Luke had been on hand to immediately remind Lorelai of his ever present no cell phone rule, but she had only made it halfway to the door when she had gotten the news. Lorelai had dropped her cell phone, it clattered to the ground only to be retrieved by a close at hand Kirk. As he put the phone to his ear he'd clearly heard the words "complications" and "birth". Kirk glanced from Lorelai to Luke and in just that mournful glance Kirk had silenced an entire diner full of people. Luke had appeared almost instantly ushering Lorelai out of the diner leaving Kirk alone with a questioning group. But Kirk says nothing and instead he turns on his heel walked quickly out of the diner.

The official announcement of Rory's death came that night at a town meeting. Jackson had, with an unmasked sadness, announced it in front of the entire town that Rory had died during complications during childbirth. And the town mourned. Everyone cried openly in Miss Patty's small dance school.

Across town Lorelai Gilmore was sleeping. Not peacefully, but she was sleeping and that was something. Richard had called a physician friend in who had prescribed a strong sedative. Lorelai just couldn't even cope with the thought that her daughter, her best friend in the world, was gone and that now she had to learn to live without her constant for almost a quarter of a decade. And somewhere in the house a motherless child cried.

A.N. Okay it's short I know. I meant it to be short. I want to see what you all think about it before I continue with the story...The rest will be in present tense and there will be dialogue...If I do continue there will be questions answered. Who's the father of the child that caused Rory's death? That's a secret but it is someone from this or previous seasons of Gilmore Girls! Any guesses? Oh and the title is tentative!


	2. How am I supposed to live without her?

Chapter One

A.N. OMG you guys are great! I got great reviews and it pushed me to update this quickly and while I should be in bed I decided to start on the chapter...I'm not sure how long this will run but hopefully if I stay motivated (and I'm motivated by reviews, lol) I can get this out fairly quickly...I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, it was slightly overwhelming the amount I got for a story I wasn't even sure if I should bother adding to! As for who the father of the baby is...well that'll come in the next chapter, but keep guessing...it might actually sway me! Oh and Allie, thanks for pointing out the decade thing...I did mean century but sometimes I type one thing and think another! Also for those of you who are bothered by the fact that Lorelai wasn't at the hospital with Rory...well there's an explanation for that as well!

* * *

"Hey baby," Lorelai's words are calmer then anyone expected. "It's me. Mommy. I can't believe this has happened. We always said we'd be old together, you'd come take care of your crazy old cat lady of a mother in the senile old folks home. Remember?" Lorelai takes a deep breath before continuing, "I remember the day you were born. I swore I'd give my life for yours and never once did I considered that you would give your own for your child's." Lorelai gasps back tears, her resolve beginning to fade.

"I love you, more than anything and I don't know why this had to happen. You've got this beautiful baby, a baby girl who's going to have to grow up without her amazing mother. I don't understand, kid, and I don't know how I'm supposed to go through the rest of my life without you. You were my original better half. I love you babe, always and forever." Lorelai immediatly bursts into tears and suddenly Like is there, his arm around her waist, supporting her as they return to their seats between Christopher and G.G. and Richard and Emily.

The funereal lasted a long time, nearly everyone who Rory had touched in her life had delivered eulogies; Paris, Lane, Miss Patty, Kirk, Taylor, Luke, Dean, Christopher and both elder Gilmore's (who both looked like they'd aged ten years in less than a week) had followed Lorelai. Two who loved Rory as much, if not more, than anyone else in the church sat in the back, but despite this deep love, neither one of them stood up in front of the church to speak about the girl who had touched them so deeply. Both slipped into the church late, strangers and yet together, and joined the crowd of people who were standing along the back wall, the only room left in the church. Both remained silent and still, lost in their own thoughts and memories of Rory Gilmore. And yet when it came time to carry the cherry wood casket out of the church they both stepped up, replacing Kirk and Taylor, both men giving understanding nods, and joining Christopher, Luke, Richard and Dean.

* * *

The wakewas being held at Luke's, there was no other logical place to hold it, Lorelai had sobbed at the thought of have it at the house. Many members of the town were crammed into the diner, just having so many friends crammed in close proximity brought comfort to many. Rory's parents, grandparents, sister and daughter sat in a corner of Luke's, people approaching them in an endless stream of "I'm so sorry's" and "she was an amazing girl's."

"Dear," Babette approaches Lorelai, who sits motionless with Rory's newborn cradled in her arms, "it's so horrible. Rory was unlike girl I've ever met, her baby...it's so sad..." Babette wipes a tear away, "have you decided on a name for her then?"

Lorelai's normally bright eyes are fogged over and dull and if she realizes that she's being spoken to she doesn't show any sign of it. Christopher seems to be the only one of the five adults there able to respond, "Victoria Leigh Gilmore, after both of Lorelai and Rory's middle names. Rory decided on the name months ago."

"It's beautiful." Babette responds with a soft sob, "and she's beautiful. Truly."

Lorelai chooses then to break her silence, "she looks just...just like Rory did when she was born."

Babette gives Lorelai's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "if you need anything be sure to give us a holler."

Lorelai nods, but before she can return to starring at nothing her eyes follow a young man standing across the room. "Luke," Lorelai's voice is barely audible but it immediately catches her husbands attention.

"What is it?" Luke asks quickly.

"Is that..." Lorelai lets her sentence trail.

Luke follow's Lorelai's gaze and finally he finds who Lorelai has spotted, "Jess," Luke states with a sigh.

"Jess?" Emily's voice comes out high and squeaky. "What is that hoodlum doing here? He broke our Rory's heart, he has absolutely no right to just come here."

"D you want me to get rid of him," Luke asks Lorelai directly.

Lorelai shakes her head, "I want to talk to him."

"What?" Richard, Emily and Christopher question.

Luke doesn't say anything, instead he walks toward his nephew and within in moments he returns with Jess in tow, looking tanned, healthy, well put together and at the same time a complete mess. Jess shifts uncomfortably before starting, "I would have been here sooner but I was in Australia on assignment..." Jess takes several deep breaths, attempting to push away tears. "I came as soon as I got my mom's email. I..." Jess can't continue and instead he breaks into tears.

Lorelai immediately stands up, the first real movement she's made since she sat down two hours before. In one swift movement she pulls Jess into a crushing hug around the baby, sobbing as well.

* * *

Victoria's cry wakes Lorelai hours later, she only vaguely had a memory of sobbing into Jess' shoulder until her mother had to take the baby away and someone (was it Christopher?) had pressed more sedatives into her hand. Lorelai didn't remember swallowing them but she must have because that was the last thing she remembered, with a sigh Lorelai glances at the clock, it was almost three in the morning, and throws her feet over the edge of the bed. Glancing next to her Lorelai realizes that Luke is sound asleep, and quietly she pads out of their bedroom.

"Hi baby girl," Lorelai scoops Victoria out of her bassinet, it had been set up in the living room, Lorelai was still unable to venture into her daughter's childhood room. "What's the matter, are you hungry?" In a few short minutes Lorelai has Victoria's bottle ready and they are both settled on the couch together, Victoria holds onto Lorelai's pinky finger as Lorelai's thoughts wander back to the last conversation she would ever have with Rory, just hours before she'd get the call that Rory was dead.

"Hey babe," Lorelai greets into her cell phone, ignoring Luke's glare and incessant gestures that she go outside to talk on her phone. "Any baby yet."

"No," Rory's voice comes out strained and tired.

"What's the matter, you sound weird."

"I'm just tired, trying to get a final article in before I go on maternity leave. But I am taking a break and I wanted to call you, in case my little girl makes her appearance today and I don't get another chance to have a good conversation with you for awhile."

"You think she'll make her appearance soon?" Lorelai questions, she was strangely looking forward to being a grandmother.

"Yeah, I do."

"Maybe Luke and I should fly up today," Lorelai suggests.

"No, don't do that," Rory hastens to say. "You know how long first labors can be, you'll have plenty of time to get up here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Lorelai replies, and the line goes silent for a minute.

"Mom, I just wanted to say that I love you." Rory breaks the silence with her unexpected words.

"I love you too, kid." Lorelai responds, "getting cold feet with this whole having a baby thing."

"Yeah, I guess. But I just wanted you to know that you were an amazing mom to me growing up. You gave me everything I ever needed, everything I needed to become who I am today."

Lorelai smiles at her daughters words, and turns her back on Luke who is still glaring at her, "you'll do the same for your little girl too."

"She'll have you growing up too," Rory whispers, "and I know you'll do the same for her as you did for me."

"Yeah, I'll say she's a pretty lucky girl. "She'll have everything you had growing up, plus the added bonus of you."

"You're my best friend, Mom," Rory sounds like she's crying but Lorelai attributes it to pregnancy hormones.

"You're mine too, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Rory echoes.

"So, you better get back to that article, I don't think the New York Times cares about pregnancy hormones . Besides the faster you get it done the faster you can get on your pre-baby vacation."

"Yeah I should go," Rory responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai responds.

As the phone call plays threw itself in Lorelai's mind she realizes, for the first time that Rory had called to say good-bye to her mother, knowing that there was hardly a chance that she would come out alive from the emergency C-section she was going into. Rory's doctor had explained to Lorelai when they had flown up to get Victoria, what exactly the situation had been. Rory had collapsed at work and been rushed to the hospital, where they had informed her that there had been complications, Lorelai hadn't wanted to know exactly what the complications were, and Rory had to go into an emergency C-section. And she'd been asked that if it come down to it who to save Rory had, without a second thought, informed her doctor that they were to do everything to save her little girl.

Lorelai stares at Victoria, "your mommy loved you," Lorelai whispers. "More than anything else in the entire world."

"Lorelai?" Luke yawns his question from the bottom of the stair.

"Victoria was hungry," Lorelai responds not taking her eyes off of her granddaughter. Luke sits beside and finally Lorelai glances at him and with silent tears streaking down her cheeks Lorelai asks, "what am I supposed to do without Rory? Luke, how am I supposed to live without her?" Luke doesn't respond the question seems to take over the entire room, hanging in the air and wrapping itself around the couple.


	3. Who is he?

Chapter Three

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Lorelai had gotten the call and in some respects it felt like it had been forever ago; that life without Rory had just moved on and daily life had resumed. The town had settled back into its normal routine with the exception that Luke's was still closed and Michel had full control over the inn.

Luke and Lorelai, though, were far from settled into a new routine, they had to settle for living from moment to moment. The couple that, more than once, the town had said could survive anything together, were broken. The death of Rory had never crossed a single person's mind but now that it was in front of them people were starting to wonder how Lorelai and Luke were ever going to pull through this, baby or no baby. People stopped in to see the three of them and the talk around town was that the baby was the only holding together the couple.

"And she's a beautiful baby," Miss Patty informed a group after her first visit.

"She soo good, she hardly cried the entire time I was there to make dinner," Babette adds. "I don't know what Lorelai would do without her." Babette spoke the truth. Lorelai hardly left her room and when she did it was to care for her granddaughter, but more often then not Luke just brought the baby to her.

* * *

"Hi sweetie," Luke coos gently at Victoria in her bassinet. Reaching his hand down Victoria grabs onto Luke's finger with a tight grip as she stares back at Luke with baby blue eyes that Luke is sure will turn into her mother and grandmother's trademark blue. "Today's a big day."

Luke had taken to talk to Victoria, conversation was just to much for Lorelai to handle, "we're going to see your mommy's lawyer today and the it's almost like we have to just go on with life without her. She was amazing and the worst thing about losing her is that you'll never have the chance to get to know her." A sob escapes Luke's throat but he regains himself before he starts to completely sob, "why don't we get you a bottle warmed up?" Gently Luke lifts the newborn and cradles her in his arms.

Several minutes pass and once Luke has the bottle warmed up he carried both the baby and bottle up to his and Lorelai's room, "Lore," Luke calls out softly, unsure as to if she is awake or not. "Do you want to feed Victoria?"

Lorelai wasn't sleeping, she rarely slept anymore, and she struggles to sit up, "good morning baby girl." Lorelai accepts bottle and baby and snuggles the later to her chest.

"Sookie said she'd watch Victoria for the day," Luke informs. "I told Sookie we'd drop her off on our way to New York."

"I don't understand why we can't just have her fax us all the papers we'll need."

Luke clears his throat, he'd been the one to speak to Rory's lawyer, "this is what Rory wanted, she spoke with Rory on the day...that..." Luke trails unable to actually say the words, "Rory specifically said that if she wanted us to go to New York to handle the situation with her will."

"Why?" Lorelai questions, "it's not like she was a millionaire or anything," Lorelai kisses Victoria on the forehead.

"I'm going to make you breakfast," Luke informs.

Lorelai glances up, "you're going to cook?" Luke hadn't cooked in days and right now both he and Lorelai needed a distraction from everything surrounding there trip.

Luke nods, "why don't you get in the shower and I'll make us some pancakes? Maybe I'll let Victoria watch so she doesn't inherit the Gilmore inability to cook gene." It was supposed to come out as a joke but Luke hadn't been able to muster it and instead it comes out in a monotone.

* * *

Luke sets a plate on pancakes in front of Lorelai but she hardly makes a move to touch them, "Lore, you have to eat something."

"Luke, what happens if for some reason Rory didn't leave Victoria to us?" Lorelai asks softly.

"Of course she did," Luke assures. "It's Rory, who else would she leave the baby to? You're her best friend and her mother. It wouldn't make sense for Rory not to name you Victoria's legal guardian."

"It doesn't make sense for her not to call me while she was in the hospital," Lorelai responds, staring hard at her pancakes, trying not to cry.

* * *

"She'll want to eat in another hours," Lorelai states, she'd been nervously talking Sookie through everything that had to be done for Victoria while they were gone for the day. "And then..."

"Lorelai, you wrote everything down," Sookie promises. "She's going to be okay."

"Sookie, she's all I have left," Lorelai's words are tearful as Luke wraps an arm around his wife's waist.

"Lorelai, I've done this before, lots of times," Sookie assures, "I know what I'm doing.

"Maybe we should take her with us," Lorelai bites on her lower lip.

"Victoria will be fine," Luke promises, although he has no more desire to let the baby leave his sight either.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Rory's lawyer, Katie Valentine, stands up and shakes both of their hands. "I know you're going through a hard time right now, but Rory wanted you to come here."

"Why are we here?" Lorelai asks bluntly, her eyes are red and puffy from the tears she had dissolved into 15 minutes before they reached the city.

"I was with Rory at the hospital, she was a good friend of mine," Katie takes a deep breath, they'd known each other since their senior year at Yale and Katie considered Rory one of her best friends.

"You were with her?" Lorelai questions, Luke knowsthatwhatever'scoming Lorelai's going to need the extra support, and he squeezes her hand gently.

Katie nods, "I was with her when she collapsed."

"Why didn't she call me?" Lorelai asks softly.

"She, um," Katie clears her throat, "she didn't want you to think of her in the hospital. She hated the thought of your last memory of her be watching her wheeled into the operating room and then to have a doctor come out and tell you she didn't make it. She loved you more than anyone else in this entire world, except for Victoria, she wanted you to remember her alive and well, not dying."

"She had to have been so scared," Lorelai sobs. "She was always doing that, protecting me out of the hard part of being a mom." It takes nearly 15 minutes for the three of them to regain themselves enough to continue their meeting.

"So why are we here?" Luke asks.

"She wanted me to deliver the news in person."

"What news," Luke asks.

"Who Victoria's father is," Lorelai responds blandly.

Katie nods, "yes." Taking a deep breath Katie continues, "she started feeling really guilty for not telling him in the first place. Before I tell you who he is though I want to tell you what her request was, she wants Victoria's father to be a part of her life. Unless he doesn't want the responsibility, in which case naturally you two are named Victoria's legal guardians."

"Who is he?" Lorelai requests simply.

* * *

A.N. I'm evil, I know but I promise on all things that are holy in Gilmore Girl land that in the next chapter you will know who Victoria's father is...so stay tuned, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon! 


	4. Mine?

Chapter Three (Technically the last chapter was two)

* * *

A.N. It's officially you guys all rock! I can't believe all the reviews I have been getting for this story...it's overwhelming in it's awesomeness...it's also turned this into a story I had a basic idea for but if it didn't have the interest I wasn't going to do anything else with it...but hey obviously there's an interest so I'll keep righting. Regarding Victoria's paternity, a fourth of you are going to be happy about it but I hope the other three fourths of you, those of you who didn't get the right guy, will still stick with me on this story. I hope it proves to be just as interesting after who find out who the father is...because it's just starting out here...Anyway onward to find out who Victoria's father is!

* * *

"Oh my God," Lorelai repeats for what must be the 100th time in 5 minutes, literally. "Does he know?"

Katie shakes her head, "she wanted you to be the one to tell him."

"Oh my God," 101 times in five minutes, Lorelai must be going for a record. "He has no idea."

Katie shakes her head, "Rory said that she didn't speak to him again after that night."

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Lorelai asks.

"If you choose not to," Katie switches back into lawyer mode, "Rory left instructions for me to write him."

"No," Lorelai shakes her head, "I'll him...I just..." She sighs and glances at her husband, "you okay?"

Luke nods, "it's just a lot to take in."

"So then you'll tell him?" Katie asks.

Lorelai nods, "I have to do this. For Rory."

Katie nods, "I have all of his information here, for you." Katie hands Lorelai a slip of paper containing a name and an address.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and stands, "it was really nice to meet you."

Katie nods sadly, "it was nice to meet you as well. She was amazing."

Lorelai nods, "she was."

* * *

"That...that low-life creep," Luke is muttering when they step out onto New York's busy street.

"Luke..."

"He...he knocked her up and then didn't even check up on her," Luke states angrily. "I should have knocked some sense into the boy years ago."

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaims. "This isn't helping. We have to tell him."

"No?" Luke asks, "I might kill him.

"We have to do it now, or I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it." Lorelai responds.

"Fine," Luke sighs.

Luke and Lorelai step into the busy building, people rushing madly about with a million things going on. Lorelai takes a deep breath and steps toward the receptionists desk, "can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Huntzberger." Lorelai states firmly.

"Logan or Mitchum?" The receptionist asks and Lorelai wants to hit her, she was so calm and collected and Lorelai felt like screaming.

"Logan," Lorelai responds shortly.

"He just returned from a trip and currently has cleared his schedule, he asks not to be disturbed." The receptionist responds, "if you want I can make an appointment with you for sometime later this week."

"This is urgent," Lorelai responds, "I need to speak to him right away."

"I'm sorry miss, but it's just not possible."

"Listen," Lorelai's eyes narrow, "I'm this close to snapping and making a scene, so unless you hit your stupid little button right now I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"Lorelai..." Luke begins but is cut off.

"Lorelai," Logan Huntzberger appears suddenly coming around a corner.

"Maybe we should talk privately," Luke suddenly launches out of his "I need to kill" mode to his "reasonable...prevent Lorelai from doing something stupid" mode.

Logan nods, "of course." Once he has lead them to his office he states, "I wanted to express my deepest..."

"Shut the hell up," Lorelai snaps. "She's yours."

"She's mine?" Logan looks puzzled, "what's mine?"

Lorelai sighs, she hadn't meant to be that blunt the words had just come out, she wanted to wring Logan's neck and sob all at the same time. "Victoria," sobbing wins out, "she's yours."

Logan looks back and forth between Luke and Lorelai, "I'm sorry. What's going on. Who's Victoria?"

"Rory's daughter," Luke responds simply.

"Ace had a daughter?" Logan doesn't look any less confused.

"And," Lorelai regains composure, "apparently you're the father."

"I have to sit," Logan murmurs, Lorelai didn't pretend to know Logan well but she knows that they'd caught him in a rare moment, Logan made a point not to ever be caught off guard. "I don't understand."

"In Rory's will she said that you are the father of her daughter, Victoria." Luke explains, all anger he'd held for the other man deflates out of him the instant he sees Logan's shocked face.

"M-mine? And Ace's?" Logan mumbles.

Luke nods, "yes."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Did you or did you not have sex with my daughter nine months ago?" Lorelai demands.

Logan stops and then finally he nods, "we did. We ran into each other but we...I mean it was...It's a long story."

"Well, we came a long way and I would like to know the entire story," Lorelai responds. "Maybe starting with why you disappeared on Rory two years ago."

Logan nods, "okay."


	5. How do we do that?

Chapter Four:

A.N. Okay I know it took me _forever_ to update...almost three months, pathetic I know. But I Was gone for 2 and a half of those months so you know what you get out of the wait? Lots of updates because I have the entire (from this chapter until the end) plotted out! So here it goes, I hope you guys stuck with me! And no more cruel drawing out Logan's explanation is first and foremost in this chapter!

* * *

"Well?" Lorelai demands as she and Luke watch Logan pace back and forth across his office.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologizes stopping suddenly and facing the two. "You want to know why I left Rory in the first place?"

"Yes," Lorelai's tone is impatient and tired.

"The day before I left her I went to a party that Rory had been invited to, and I've never felt so out of place in my entire life."

"That's why you left my beautiful daughter?" Tears water Lorelai's eyes, "because you felt out of place at a party."

"Please," Logan pleas quietly, "let me fully explain myself. This party was full of people who were doing something with their lives, something they earned totally on their own merit. Not because of what their last name was or who their father was, I hadn't even been invited I was the "guest" in this situation."

"Oh," the breath seems to leave Lorelai's body as she sinks back against her seat, realization dawning on her face.

"I left Rory because I knew that I'd never be good enough for her. She was going to do something amazing with her life and I could only prevent her from doing something great. I got her involved in the Life and Death Bridage and so many other things that could have ruined her chances at being spectacular. So I walked away because I knew that if I didn't do it that night, if I'd let her know what I thought, she'd talk me out of it and I would never go. I would be the reason that Rory didn't reach her full potential."

"You left because you didn't think you were good enough for Rory?" Like clarifies, even though on one actually needs his clarification or the harsh tone behind it.

Logan nods and Lorelai adds, "she never knew that. You know. She always thought you finally realized what your family always saw in her, nothing."

Logan's expression crumbles at Lorelai's words and she feels guilty for even saying them. But despite his broken expression he continues on with his long explanation of actions years past. "The nine months ago we ran into each other at a news conference and everything was still there, all of our feelings for each were exactly the same. We had both changed so much but our feelings remained exactly the same.

"The details don't need to be gone into but we did sleep together, but the next morning I guess it was her turn to leave. She was gone when I woke up. When I didn't hear from her I figured she didn't want to talk to me so I didn't contact her. I honestly had no idea she was pregnant, if I had...I would have come forward and she wouldn't have had to have been alone..." At his words Logan bursts into tears for the first time.

Lorelai and Luke remain still for the first couple of minutes neither of them know exactly how to take this news. They'd always blamed Logan for everything, he was the idiot they told Rory she wasn't good enough from him and here, after all these years their words had been true. If only Rory had been alive to hear them.

* * *

"I wanted to hate him." Lorelai's comment breaks the silence that had blanketed the truck half way to Stars Hollow. "Hell, did I want to hate him. But he really did love her. More then Jess or Dean could ever boast, I think." Dean hadn't understood Rory's potential and Jess hadn't seen it, Logan had seen him and despite his feelings for her had stepped out of her way so that she could reach it.

Luke just grunts in response, he'd been silent since Logan had started his tale and afterward when Logan and Lorelai had comforted one another Luke had remained silent and still. He didn't care what his wife's opinion on the matter was, he hated the son of a bitch and no sob story was going to change that.

"I think it's good that he's coming down this weekend to see Victoria, if Rory had known the whole story then maybe things would have been different." When her husband doesn't respond Lorelai relapses into the silence that she'd sat in halfway from the city.

"So that's it then?" Luke asks as they arrive passed the _Welcome to Stars Hollow_ sign on the outskirts of town.

"Yeah," Lorelai nods, grateful that the silence is over even if it's just talk about the trip, "we made good time. Sookie will probably be glad for relief."

"I don't mean the trip," Like shakes his head, navigating his truck along the deserted streets of the small town. "Now we have to star living our lives without her."

"Yeah," Lorelai has no more tears to shed and her voice remains grave. "How do we do that?"

* * *

A.N. I realize that this is an insanely short chapters, but I had to leave it off here because the next chapter starts their lives without Rory off and that should be a totally different chapter right? But anyway look for an update sometime tomorrow! That's assuming pesky things like work and my English class ( I teach English at my church) don't get in the way! 


	6. You couldn't deal?

Chapter Five

A.N. Can you believe it? I actually carried through with my promise and updated the next day...sometimes I amaze even myself. Hopefully this chapter will be longer (while I wrote everything out I have yet to figure out when to end the chapters). Anyway here it goes!

* * *

"So he's really coming here?" Patty and Babette descend on Lorelai Saturday morning. News had quickly gotten around, in true Stars Hollow fashion, quickly that Logan was Victoria's father and that he was coming to see her and most of the residents had conveniently decided on Luke's for breakfast.

"Yes, he's coming," Lorelai sighs before taking a sip of her quickly cooling coffee. When Victoria wasn't crying and keeping Lorelai and Luke up Lorelai had been kept away by to many things running through her head. From how she was supposed to go on without Rory in her day to day life and then once that thought process had run itself (and Lorelai) ragged it was replaced by what Logan would do about Victoria.

"Will you gossip mongers back the hell off?" Luke snaps. He had opened the diner back up the morning after they'd gotten back from New York City, he'd told Lorelai that he couldn't stand sitting around anymore. Lorelai had understood, but she wasn't ready to go back to work at the Dragonfly, she still didn't have enough control of her emotions to deal with people, and Luke lucked out he could storm around the diner and no one would expect any less, Lorelai didn't have that liberty. So instead she'd spent most of the next couple of day's at Luke's with Victoria in a baby carrier beside her.

"Sorry Luke," Babette and Miss Patty retreat to a corner table, their heads bowed in whispered conversation. The Stars Hollow residents had been giving the Danes' a wide berth, the only information anyone was given was mostly through Sookie and occasionally through Jess who had taken up residence in his mother's house. But even those two had given Luke and Lorelai space, understanding that they needed to deal with everything in their own way, Sookie occasionally popped her head at the house to leave baked goods and Jess helped Luke around the diner.

"That can't be him, can it?" Babette's question floats over to Lorelai who turns to face the window, sure enough Logan was walking across the street and toward the diner.

"He looks much less arrogant then the last time we saw him," Miss Patty comments and several of the towns people nod their heads in agreement.

"Time does change people," Andrew points out from the opposite side of the diner.

"Don't I know it, my first husband..." Miss Patty's story is cut off by Logan walked into the diner, the occupants of the diner falling silent at his arrival.

"Hello, Lorelai, Luke," Logan immediately comes off as nervous in his greeting.

"Logan," Lorelai begins as she lifts a wide awake Victoria out of her baby carrier, "this is your daughter, Victoria."

Logan doesn't move for a full minute when his gaze lands on the baby and the diners wait holding their breath for Logan to react. And the instant that Logan bolts back through the door he had entered in the diner erupts in conversation, Luke and Lorelai remain silent sharing only a sad glance.

Logan has no idea where he's going as she stumbles around Stars Hollow nearly blinded by the thoughts and memories of Rory swirling around in his head. He and Rory had never spent a lot of time in Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai didn't care for him much and Rory had tried to shelter their relationship from the prying eyes of the town she loved so much. He manages to find himself on a bridge with a another guy who looks up from the book he has in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologizes. "I don't live here, I guess it's easy to get lost."

Jess closes and sets his book down, "you're Victoria's father, Luke said you were coming this morning."

"They're not big on the privacy around here, huh?" Logan snaps, irritated at this whole day. At the way he reacted to Victoria at the meddling town, a the meddling guy sitting in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Hess Mariano, Luke's nephew," Jess snaps his own response, he doesn't like this guy, Rory's ex and Victoria's father. "Shouldn't you be t the house, or diner or wherever Lorelai set up the meeting?"

"I couldn't deal," Logan confesses, "I took off and here I am."

"You couldn't deal?" Jess' tone is low and threatening as he hisses the words. "That's your little girl. You're daughter, with Rory, and because you couldn't deal," Jess spits the words out angrily, "you took off?" Jess moves quickly to his feet, "that's Rory's daughter and she deserves the best everyone in the world can give her. So you better grow up, learn to deal and be that baby's father."

"You loved her," there's no question in Logan's voice as he states this.

Jess' expression goes almost vacant before he responds, "in all my life I've never loved anyone more." Jess returns the present before his eyes lock onto Logan, "we have a lot in common. We both loved Rory. And we both left her. Her daughter, your daughter, deserves better then that. Rory deserved better."

* * *

"It's not that he doesn't like you," Lorelai had returned to the house to feed Victoria. "He just misses your mom and is having a hard time dealing and..."

"Lorelai," Logan appears at the back doorway.

"Logan," Lorelai is surprised by his reappearance. She'd figured he'd be halfway back to New York City by now with no intention of ever setting foot in Stars Hollow again. She hadn't been surprised by Logan's almost immediate departure and she was by far more taken off guard by his appearance in her doorway. "You came back."

"I...yeah..." Logan nods, but then takes a long pause, words seem lost somewhere in the mess that is his brain. "I'll take responsibility for everything. I'll send checks and provide for everything she'll ever need. But," Logan shakes his head, "I can't be her father. I can't watch her grow up. I look at her and I see Rory. I look at her and see the reason that Rory died."

"Logan..." Lorelai begins, her heart pounding.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I know Rory left her to me but I can't do this," Logan shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, but I really just can't."

"I understand," Lorelai nods, "I really do."

"I'll come and visit her once a week and I'll send money, but that's it."

Lorelai nods again and repeats, "I understand."


	7. Does that mean you'll try?

Chapter Six

* * *

"He's what?" Luke asks after Victoria had been put down for bed. The person Luke had for the closing shift had called and canceled at the last minute so Luke was just getting home with food for him and Lorelai and they ate while Lorelai told him about the afternoons events.

"He's going to send us money and come and see Victoria once a week," Lorelai repeats and she's not liking the angry expression that's written hard across her husbands face.

"What an irresponsible..."

"Luke," Lorelai cuts off his possibly endless tirade quickly. "Where is the bad in this situation? We get to keep Victoria, here, you know with us and not with Logan in New York City."

"I get that," Luke stands up and begins to pace back and forth between the walls of the small kitchen. "And don't get me wrong, but he always has perfectly logical excuses for walking away from Rory and now he's using them to walk away from her daughter."

"Luke, stop," Lorelai snaps. "This isn't about Logan, this is about the fact that we get to keep Victoria. If you have a problem with the fact that we are Victoria's primary care givers then it's you and I who have a problem."

Luke stops suddenly and places both of his hands on Lorelai's hips, "there's not a problem. I am glad we are keeping Victoria, I love her already but after what Logan did to Rory to think that he'll do the same thing to someone else I love...I just can't stand it..."

Lorelai places a hand on Luke's cheek, "try not to focus on that. Focus on the fact that we have this last little piece of Rory."

* * *

"Look at the little angel," Miss Patty sits down at the table where Lorelai sits with Victoria in the diner. Victoria is settle in a high chair that Luke's kept for her at the diner since she started using one.

"Hi Miss Patty," Lorelai greets as she spoons food onto Victoria's tray for her to pick up and eat on her own.

"She's getting so big," Miss Patty coos, "how old is she now?"

"Nine months next Wednesday," Lorelai states without a second to think.

"It's been that long already?" A sad glances crosses Miss Patty's features. It was a look Lorelai knew to well, it crossed everyone's faces when they asked how old Victoria was and then proceeded to connect this time with the amount of time that had passed with life without Rory. It was sad that little Victoria Leigh's age would always be connected with the lost of her mother.

"She's got the Gilmore Girls' eyes," Miss Patty states, "but I think she takes more after her father beyond that point."

It was true that Victoria had Logan's dirty blonde hair but that's where Lorelai drew the ling at Victoria's resemblance to anyone but Rory, and Lorelai knew that Logan saw it too, she also knew that his resemblance to Rory was the reason Logan only came by for an hour once a week.

"How are _you_ my dear?" Miss Patty turns her attention from granddaughter to grandmother.

"We're doing okay," Lorelai nods and there was actual truth behind her words. Having Victoria had made losing Rory easier in some ways, they had to wrap their attention up in the baby until the sharp pain of not having Rory dulled to an ache. All three were sleeping through most nights but that didn't mean that there we're some days when Lorelai couldn't manage to drag herself out of bed. Michele had adjusted to the fact that he'd have to take over Lorelai's position at the Dragonfly at a moments notice and he did so without complaint. Lorelai not showing up at work wasn't the only way the town kept themselves up on Lorelai's mental state, when Lorelai was to out of it to get out of bed Luke brought Victoria to work and carried her at first around in a baby carrier and then as she got older in a corner of the diner where he had a few toys scattered.

"Here's your daddy," Lorelai glances up to see Logan stride into the diner. He always met them at exactly nine o'clock every Saturday morning and he's take Victoria to the park for an hour and bring her back to the house in time for Victoria's nap.

"Hello Lorelai, Miss Patty," Logan nods his greeting at both women, in the past nine months he'd gotten to know most of the Stars Hollow residents by name. That fact amused Lorelai and she knew that Rory would have to have Logan be able to call members of Stars Hollow by name with no need to be reminded.

"She's all ready to go," Lorelai unbuckles Victoria from her highchair and gently lifts her out. Victoria giggles as Logan takes her, she had such a sweet adoration for Logan that I made all adults around smile, "her stroller is out front."

Logan nods, "I saw it." He holds Victoria comfortably as he grabs her diaper bag from the extra chair at the table. "We'll see you in an hour, back at the house?"

Lorelai nods, "sounds like a plan."

"Okay," Logan nods, "it was goo to see you again Miss Patty."

"It was lovely to see you again as well, dear," Miss Patty grins and once Logan walks out of the diner with Victoria she pats Lorelai on the air and walks back across the diner to her own table.

"Oh, did I miss Logan again this week?" Luke comes down the stairs from where his once apartment now turned office was.

Lorelai sighs, in nine months Luke and Logan had had very little contact, Luke avoided Logan and Logan was more then happy to let him do it, making no attempt to seek Luke out. "You're going to have to see him sometime, you can't just spend the rest of Victoria's life ignoring her father."

"I don't have to see him," Luke responds wiping down the table across from Lorelai.

"Luke, we still have Victoria for like 17 years I think you're going to give up on this hatred of Logan. Because eventually Victoria will pick up on this animosity and it's going to confuse her, you don't want to confuse her, do you?"

Luke sighs, "why do you have to use that little girl against me?"

"Because, I know it works," Lorelai grins and then turns serious. "But really Luke, it was the same thing about Christopher. No matter how I annoyed I ever got with Christopher I couldn't show it to Rory, she had to make up her own opinions about her father. Victoria has to form her own opinions about Logan, if you express a hatred for him she's going to pick up on that and it's going to make her life all the more confusing."

"Sometimes I hate you," Luke sighs.

"Does that mean you'll try?"

Luke nods, "I'll try."


	8. What's Your Problem?

Chapter Six

A.N. Attention lurkers, please stop lurking and review. Thank you. Please review guys, it means a ton to me. And I was getting a ton of reviews and then they stopped. Did the story all of a sudden start sucking? Cause if it did I need to know that. But seriously according to my stats it says 268 hits for the last chapter and 6 reviews...please review! Even if it's just to say hey, chick, you're story started sucking three chapters ago! And also I'm wondering did this chapter come out to confusing? Logan has a lot of revelations in this chapter and they needed to be gotten out but I just hope that in the process I didn't make it confusing!

* * *

"Aren't you a little late early today Logan?" Taylor asks when Logan walks into Doose's Market a couple weeks later, Logan usually stopped in at the market to get Victoria a snack on their way home from the park.

"Victoria has a cold," Logan responds, "so I stopped by the house but she was asleep."

"That's right," Taylor nods, "Lorelai was in here for cough medicine the other day. How's the little tyke doing today?"

"Better," Logan nods as he heads down the aisle with the soda he'd come in after.

"Good to hear," Taylor nods.

Logan is so busy paying attention to Taylor that he doesn't notice that Dean is standing a foot away from him. Logan and Dean's dislike of each other was more apparent to the town then was Logan and Luke's, they avoided each other when at all possible but not before sending harsh looks at one another. Dean is blocking Logan's way through the aisle and he doesn't look as if he's going to move, even when Logan is standing right in front of him.

"What's your problem?" Logan snaps, just seeing Dean made Logan's temper snap.

"What's your problem?" Dean's words are harsher even then Logan's.

"I have no idea what your talking about, if you'd just move I could leave and be out of your way."

Logan does no such thing, instead he asks, "why won't you just step up and take responsibility for your responsibilities. If you couldn't take care of Rory couldn't you at least take of her daughter?"

Logan's expression darkens and he can hear someone in another aisle gasp at the accusation, "like you knew how to take care of Rory." Logan snaps, "I _watched_ you walk away from Rory. You have no room to criticize anyone on taking care of Rory. Hell you left her more then once."

Dean winces visibly, "I did. But your situation is different from everyone else's, you have the last piece of Rory left on this earth, and you're the idiot who's stupid enough to walk away." With his words Dean sets the bottle of water he'd held in his hand down before pushing passed Logan and out of the store before Logan even had a chance to respond.

* * *

Logan walks into his large three bedroom apartment in the upper west side, the apartment had always suited him, it was for holding parties and gave him plenty of space. But for the first time in the three years he has lived here it feels empty and alone, the cleaning people had gone through today and the only sound in the apartment is the occasionally soft beep from his answering machine. Dropping his keys on the table Logan hits the black play button, "hey Logan..." Finn's voice breaks the silence of the apartment but Logan stops paying attention two words in. Who had he been expecting to call?

There were still days when he expected Rory to call, when she consumed so much of his thought process that it he completely forgot that she was dead. Had been dead for almost a year now. He still loved as much now as he ever had, she started changing him from the moment that she met him. She had pushed his limits, made him do things he never would have done under other circumstances, if it had been anyone else to push him. And she had made him a better person because of it.

"In all my life I've never loved anyone more."

Jess words almost materialize in the empty walls of the large apartment. Jess still felt the same way about Rory that he always had, that hadn't changed, just as Logan's feelings hadn't changed. They had that in common. But that's where their similarities ended.

"But your situation is different from everyone else's, you have the last piece of Rory left on this earth, and you're the idiot who's stupid enough to walk away."

Dean's words fade in with Jess. Logan's situation was different he did have Victoria. When he'd heard about Rory, before Lorelai even showed up in the office he'd felt like his world had crumbled. And then when he'd found out about Victoria, and recovered from the shock of this tiny baby who looked so much like Rory, he couldn't see Victoria as more then the reason that the world had lost Rory. What was that theory they'd studied over and over the damned honors English classes he'd been forced to take? Sins of the father...the whole theory that his dad was bad so he was bad...maybe he'd reversed it in his mind. He'd blamed this baby for Rory's death, the sin of the child. But Victoria had done nothing, was he blaming Victoria something that he should be taking the blame for? Would things have been different if he hadn't let Rory walk away 18 months ago? Would things have been differently if he hadn't walked away so many years ago?

He loved that little girl. He wouldn't deny that. The way she smiled at him like he could do nothing wrong melted his heart and for about 45 minute made him forget everything bad he'd every done...to anyone...but especially to Rory. But then when he returned her to Lorelai and walked away all of the same pain came rushing back, walking away from Victoria was like walking away from Rory all over again. Was that is penance for leaving Rory? Would he have to relive the pain of walking away from her daughter to understand part of how she felt when he'd left the first time? But soon Victoria would understand that she didn't have to be separated what then? Was she supposed to live through the pain that her mother had suffered, because of the mistakes her father made? That wasn't right and by that thought process then neither was blaming Victoria for the loss of Rory.

* * *

"Who could that be?" Lorelai smiles at Victoria in her highchair, the baby was doing better she was almost over her cold. "You stay put I'm going to go get the door." Lorelai pushes her hair out of her face, she and Victoria had only just gotten up and were in the process of eating breakfast. When she pulls the door open she's surprised to see Logan standing in front of her, "Logan. What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?"

Logan knows he probably looks horrible, he'd hardly slept the night before, "Lorelai, we need to talk."


	9. Are you insane?

Chapter Seven

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me writing that's for sure. You guys are so funny, reading your reviews, I mean, it's so split down the middle. When I have Victoria with Lorelai half of you are like Victoria should be with Logan and the second I hint that the situation will change everyone else speaks up. It's funny...anyway on with the story! And omg two updates in two days! I'm on a roll...plus I'm at home but on vacation (no work! Woohoo) so I'll get a lot of writing done this week!

* * *

"Lorelai, we need to talk."

"Of course, come in," Lorelai nods stepping out of the way so that Logan can enter the house. "Victoria's in the kitchen if you want to see her."

"She's feeling better?" Logan questions.

Lorelai nods, "she woke up this morning perfectly healthy."

"Good," Logan passes through the hallway and into the kitchen. Victoria grins at the site of Logan and holds her arms out to him to be picked up, Logan obliges quickly scooping the little girl into his arms before he begins pacing slightly.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Lorelai watches Logan's behavior with concern, he was obviously not himself but she can't pinpoint exactly what it is about him that's off.

"Nothing's wrong," Logan stops suddenly, facing Lorelai completely. "I'm ready to be Victoria's father now, I'm ready to take responsibility for her."

"Wh-what?" Lorelai feels like she's been sucker punched in the stomach, "what do you mean Logan?"

"I want Victoria to come live with me in New York," Logan's words are simple as he gently tickles Victoria, avoiding Lorelai's eye contact.

"Are you insane?" Lorelai demands. "You can't just decide to be someone's father on a whim six months from now you could decide that you're not ready and bring her back. She's a little girl Logan, you can't just do that to her. She needs stability and not a father who walks in and out of her life on his own whims. Christopher did that to Rory all the time and it hurt her so much, I won't let you do that to Victoria."

"I'm not Christopher, Lorelai," Logan shakes his head. "I'm ready to take care of Victoria, I want to be her father. I want to watch her grow up and be there for all of her big moments."

"So come more then once a week Logan," Lorelai can feel the fear rising in her stomach but her voice remains logical. "Victoria is happy here."

"I'm her father."

"You can't have her," Lorelai's calm tone slips and her voice rises.

"It's my right to raise my daughter, Rory specified this in her will," Logan reminds Lorelai.

"The only way you are getting this little girl is if you go through the courts because I'm not just going to let you take her away from me."

* * *

"And you know what that son-of-a-bitch said to me after that?" Lorelai had immediately called Luke home from the diner after she put Victoria down for her morning nap. "He said 'then that's what I'll do', as if has every right in the world. He can't have her Luke."

Luke sighs, this is what he's been afraid of for nine months, "Lorelai, Logan has all the rights here."

Lorelai's expression darkens, "he's seen Victoria less then 40 times in her entire life and suddenly he decides he wants to be her father?"

Luke knows the words he's about to say won't improve Lorelai's mood any but they had to be said, "Rory left Logan custody of Victoria. She obviously thought he should be the one to take care of their daughter, Rory was a smart girl...maybe you should trust that your daughter made the best decision possible for her daughter."

"Luke..." Lorelai snaps but Luke cuts her off quickly.

"I'm not saying I think he should have her," Luke states quickly, "because you know my opinion on Logan and we'll get the best lawyer to defend us. But I just...I don't want you to be disappointed when..."

"If," Lorelai cuts in.

"If the judge rules in Logan's favor."

"I'll convince him," Lorelai can feel her chin trembling, "I'll show him that Logan can't be a good father and that..." Lorelai's voice cracks and Luke wraps an arm around her, "that she should stay here...with...with us..."

* * *

"We really appreciate you doing this for us, Lane," Luke sighs as she hands Victoria's diaper and overnight bags to Lane.

"It's not a problem really, once a week I get to drive into New York City and pick up some new CDs that's incentive enough."

Luke offers Lane a strained smile, "well we appreciate it."

"How come you're doing the drop?" Lane can't help but ask, for the two months that Victoria had been spending weekends at Logan's, an action that was ordered by the court until the custody hearing could happen. "Usually Lorelai brings her to me."

"Lorelai's not feeling..." Luke begins to tell Lane the lie that he'd been telling everyone all day, that she had the flu. But with a quick shake of his head he sighs, "we got a call from our lawyer today. The scheduled the custody hearing for next Friday."

"But...but...that's the day after the year..." Lane trails. "Poor Lorelai."

"She's having a really hard time," Luke sighs, that was an understatement. He was well aware that when, it was obviously a when situation, they lost Victoria Lorelai would grieve all over again.

"If there's anything I can do," Lane offers.

"We'll let you know," Luke nods. "And again, thank you for everything you've done these past months, we owe more then you'll ever know."

Lane shakes her head, "you don't owe me anything. Rory was my best friend, if the best thing I can do for her daughter is drive her to see her father once a week then that's what I'll do." Lane takes the half-sleeping girl from Luke's arms, "I'll see you guys later."


	10. That's not even a question

Chapter Eight

A.N. I love the mixed reviews I am getting. I hope you guys stick with me despite the outcome of the trial. Because I think in the end it will make everything better!

* * *

"I can't do this," Lorelai pales at the site of Logan, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Luke sighs, they'd just walked into the hallway outside of the courtroom and Luke approaches him, attempting to remain calm. "Logan isn't there anyway to talk you out of this?"

Logan looks tired, worn, as he shakes his head, "I'm sorry but there's not."

"We'll let you see Victoria whenever you want, let her spend weekends and other days in New York City but don't take her from us permanently." As much as Luke wants to blow up at the blonde standing in front of him he knows that yelling isn't effective, hell he'd tried that already.

"I'm sorry," Logan shakes his head sadly. "Victoria is all that I have left of Rory and I was stupid not to take responsibility for her in the first place. You and Lorelai and whoever else are welcome to come visit her in the city whenever you want, and she can come stay with you guys to visit. But...she's my daughter, I want to be there for all of her big things, when she starts walking and talking and her first day of school and even the little things, her first scrape..." Logan trails off before sighing, "I really am sorry Luke. I know how much she means to the both of you. I left Rory I don't want to do the same thing to Victoria, I just wish Lorelai could understand that."

Luke sighs sadly, he had to give Logan credit he was just trying to do the right thing, by Victoria and ultimately trying to make up for everything he had put Rory through. "I understand and even if she doesn't realize it Lorelai understands too."

* * *

"I understand that the situation is a hard one," the judge is a woman in her early 50's and she offers a kind smile at all of the parties sitting in front of her. "Mrs. Danes I realize how much you care for your granddaughter, but the law is very clear about this, Mr. Huntzberger has the rights in this situation. I am under obligation of the law to grant full custodial rights of Victoria Leigh Huntzberger to her father Logan Huntzberger effective immediately."

Shocked silence descends on the small courtroom, but Logan breaks it quickly, "thank you, your honor. But I'd like to keep Victoria's last name as Gilmore, it's what her mother would have wanted."

The judge nods, "so noted." Her eyes fall on the broken looking woman and her husband, Lorayne Tripp had been a judge for many years and when situations like this came along she always felt horrible for the party that had the children ripped out of their lives. Her files had explained the situation in-depth to her and if Lorayne could give custody based off of who rightfully should have custody of the little girl her decision might be different, but she had to make her decision based on laws. And the law said there was no question as to who should get custody in this case, and watching the expression on Logan Huntzberger's face Lorayne knows that the little girl will never be hurt and she will be raised with a loving father. Shifting her gaze to the disheartened couple she says, "I'm so sorry for the situation."

Luke nods absently at her before he wraps an arm around Lorelai's shoulders, "we'll still get to see her. She's not gone forever." Lorelai doesn't respond to Luke and he can feel her surrender, knowing that all of the fight has left and his wife is drained both emotionally and physically.

Logan appears beside them, he looks serious but his eyes betray his excitement, "I really am sorry for all of this." He repeats his earlier words, "maybe when everyone gets re-adjusted we can sit down and work out a schedule for your visits with Victoria."

"Yeah sure," Luke nods, he just wishes Logan would go away, he's not making the situation any better.

Logan seems to pick up on this, "maybe I can come get Victoria in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure," Luke nods, "that's fine." He gently wraps his arm around Lorelai's waist supporting her completely, Lorelai rests her head on Luke's shoulder and they walk out that way.

* * *

"No, Finn, I can't," Logan pauses in the conversation to listen to his best friends response, "I can't tomorrow. No. I've got to drive to Stars Hollow to pick up Victoria." He rolls his eyes as he listens to Finn, "yeah. Things are changing Finn. With me, things are changing, I've got to take care of Victoria now. I can't just pick up and fly to Madrid. When? I dunno maybe 18 years?"

Logan lightly taps the refrigerator as he searches it for something to eat, only half paying attention to his friends persuasion to come with them. He's relieved by the sound of the doorbell, "since Finn, someone's at the door. I've got to run. No I won't think about it, I can't come with you to Madrid, I said I've got to..." Logan stares at the sight before him, "go." He closes his cell phone quickly without giving Finn the chance to speak again.

"Can we come in?" Lorelai, with a sleeping blonde haired baby in one arm and several bags in the other, stands in Logan's doorway.

"Of course," Logan nods quickly, shocked at her appearance, she looks sad with tears still evident on her cheeks but the dead look that had been in her blue eyes hours before at the courthouse is gone. Logan takes the bags from Lorelai, "how'd you get past security? They don't let anyone up here without notifying me first." It's a dumb question but it's the only thing he can come up with at the moment.

"They recognized Victoria," Lorelai responds motioning to the sleeping toddler, "apparently she's very popular in your building."

Logan nods, "she is. Everyone loves her. But, um, what are you doing here? I thought we decided I'd come get her tomorrow morning?"

"We did," Lorelai nods, "and on the drive home I came up with a million different ways to convince you that you couldn't take her. Each one more crazy," Lorelai seems to find this funny and she laughs lightly, "I even thought of buying a boat and sailing for the next 18 years. But," Lorelai's expression falls slightly and her lip quivers, "I realized that's not right. Rory wanted you to take care of her, and I've got to respect her wishes. And I realized that the reasons that I wanted to keep her were my own selfish reasons..."

"My reasons are probably selfish too," Logan cuts in.

"I know," Lorelai nods slightly, "but you're the right person to raise Victoria. She loves you. Rory loved you, she loved you until the day she died. And that's how I know you'll love Victoria."

Logan clears his throat, Lorelai had never admitted to Rory loving him before, "I will."

"But there's just a few things," Lorelai's voice trembles, "you've got let me remain a part of her life, because she's all I have left of her life."

"That's not even a question."

"And you have to let Stars Hollow remain a part of her life, Rory was Stars Hollow's princess and Victoria is her successor."

Logan nods, "I understand."

"They're having a first birthday party for her Saturday and there's going to be a million other things that she has to be a part of."

"I understand, Lorelai. I understood Rory's crazy love for Stars Hollow and in this last year I got to know the crazy people that lived there, I understand how much Victoria means to them. I would never shut you out of Victoria's life."

"I know," Lorelai nod, "that's why it's so hard to hate you."

"Thanks, I think," Logan responds as Victoria starts to stir in Lorelai's arms. "Hi sweetie."

"Dadda!" Victoria grins the instant her eyes focus on Logan her arms going out for him to hold her.

Once Victoria is settle in Logan's arms Lorelai faces her, "sweetie, you're going to stay with Daddy now. But you'll come visit Grandma and Grandpa a lot okay? We'll see you in a couple days." A tear slips down Lorelai's cheek, "I love you baby girl."

"Love, love," Victoria puckers up her lips and leans toward Lorelai for a kiss.

Lorelai kisses her, gently touching her soft blonde hair, "I'll see you both Saturday." With her final words Lorelai lets herself out of the apartment.

Logan looks at Victoria, "guess it's just you and me kid. What do you say we watch a movie? I've got Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on hand, it was your mom's favorite so I figured I should get you started young."

* * *

A.N. I have another chapter planned...but this turned out very ending-ish...what do you guys think? Another chapter or leave it at this? 


	11. Epilogue

Chapter Nine

A.N. Thanks to Raleigh for letting me know that there was something wrong with my update...it came up as normal on my screen, not sure what was wrong. As soon as I posted the last chapter I realized that while the chapter was a perfect ending I had to write this chapter. Two people who loved Rory equally have given Logan their advice, but there's one more person who has weigh in. Some of you will be happy and some of you won't, since it could go two different ways, and I don't really have an explanation for why I picked who I did...anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"This is my cell phone number," Logan rushes around the apartment, his demeanor is amusing 18-month Victoria who sits on the floor not far away.

"Which I already have Mr. Huntzberger," Victoria's part-time nanny, Katie, nods, she was an older lady who had been taking care of Victoria every morning from 9-1:30, when Logan had to be at work, since Victoria had come to live with Logan six months before.

"And here's," Logan pulls a card out of his pocket, "the number of the hotel I am staying at."

"Okay," Katie nods again taking the card, "but I'm sure you'll have your cell phone on the whole time anyway."

"Of course," Logan nods, "but just in case it doesn't work."

"Mr. Huntzberger, we'll be okay, really. It's just for one night, I know you've never left Victoria over night with anyone but her grandmother before but we'll be fine." Katie assures.

"I wouldn't go, but I have to it's a thing for Yale that I couldn't get out of," Logan gently lifts Victoria up placing a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy is going away tonight sweetie, but grandma will be here to pick you up first thing in the morning and you'll stay with her for one night okay?"

"Daddy stay," Victoria's bright blue eyes begin to tear up and Logan makes up his mind that he's not leaving.

"Okay, Daddy will..."

"No," Katie cuts in, "Victoria it's okay. Daddy will be back in a couple of days." The older woman gives Logan a long look before telling him, "you have to leave her alone sometime. It's just for one night."

Logan sighs, he knows she's right, hell he'd even had the exact conversation with Lorelai just the night before. With one more kiss he hugs Victoria tightly to him before letting Katie accept the crying child, "just go, she'll be okay." Katie encourages.

"I love you baby girl," Logan murmurs before he hurries out of the apartment unable to watch his daughter cry for him any longer.

* * *

"Can I get a Jack and Coke?" Logan approaches the bar, lightly drumming his fingers on the bar top as he waits for his drink. He didn't really want to be at this Yale function, but Finn and Colin had been giving him a hard time so he'd agreed just to get them off his back, besides one of his papers was sponsoring some part or the other of the event so he didn't have a choice.

"Logan?"

Logan briefly remembers the man standing in front of him, a friend or Rory's, and he wracks his brain for a name. "Martin, right?"

"Marty," he responds without a pause.

"Yeah, sorry, so how have you been?" Put Logan into an office full of people and he could talk endlessly, but put him in front of people who had a connection to Rory and would ultimately want to talk about her and he froze up.

"I'm good," Marty nods, "I'm working for a law firm in Boston." There's a pause in the conversation that, from experience, Logan knows will lead to Rory. His intuition and experience don't fail him. "I was at Rory's funereal, I didn't see you there," Marty's words are low and Logan's used to the tone behind them, it's the tone that tells him that Marty doesn't think he was ever good enough for Rory.

"I was out of the country," Logan responds simply, he'd made his peace with leaving and losing Rory the instant Victoria had come to live with him.

"It was all so sad," Marty sighs and his expression goes vacant for a minute. But they suddenly focus on Logan again, "whatever happened to her daughter? Do you know?"

"Victoria, my daughter," Logan stresses the final word, "is living with me in New York City."

Marty stares at Logan, "_your_ daughter? I had no idea that you and Rory got re-involved."

"We weren't," Logan leaves it at that, he didn't feel like Marty needed to know the details. The two fall silent and Logan can't help but ask the question he'd asked two other people in less then two years, "you loved her, didn't you?"

Marty nods, "I did. In college, she was an amazing woman."

"You were the only man who loved Rory and didn't leave her," Logan comments and his own memory of leaving Rory reminds him of the last party. "You were at that party, the night I left Rory."

Marty nods, "I was, and I was there the next day. She was broken. But you know it never mattered how many men left Rory."

Logan expects Marty to continue but when he doesn't he asks, "how do you figure that?"

"Sure it hurt her when people walked away from her, and she was broken for awhile afterwards but I never thought she couldn't be fixed. Lorelai always was the most important person in Rory's life and it didn't matter how many guys walked away from her, so long as she had Lorelai to run to in the end. People walked in and out of their lives and it didn't matter, they were each other's entire world."

* * *

"I'm going to kill that inconsiderate son-of-a-bitch," Lorelai bursts into Luke's the next morning, much to the amusement of the town's residence. They loved their coffee served with a side of Lorelai drama. "He just takes of Victoria, he knew that I was picking her up at 9:30. But I get to his apartment and there's no one around when I get my hands on that stupid ass I'm going to kill him."

"Are you done?" Luke asks carefully, knowing that he's probably just brought on the wrath of his wife.

"No, I'm not done Logan," her eyes fix on Logan and Victoria coming down the stairs, "Logan, why's Logan in your office?"

"We both lost Rory," Logan begins, "and I was stupid and selfish to think that I had more of a claim over Victoria then you do. And I was an idiot for taking her away from you, allowing you weekend visits. Rory would have hated that more then anything. But I panicked that this was the only way that I could make everything up to Rory." Logan takes a deep breath, "but I stayed up all night working on the details, and I talked to my father first thing in the morning."

"What's going on?" Lorelai interrupts.

"Victoria and I are going to move into the apartment over the diner, until we can find a house. My father's decided to invest in some small newspapers and the Stars Hollow Gazette is on the list and I'll be heading it up, making sure it does well. Victoria and I are going to move to Stars Hollow."

"Really?" Lorelai's words are soft but nobody in the diner misses them.

Logan nods, "Victoria needs to be near her grandmother and I figure with her terrible twos starting to set in I could use some help."

"Thank you," Lorelai hurries to hug Logan and the crowd in the diner claps.

Under the sound of the clapping Logan takes the opportunity to tell Lorelai, "Rory would have wanted us to be a family and she'd have wanted her mom to help raise her daughter. I just wish I was as smart as some of the other people who loved Rory, so we didn't have to go through the last couple of months. A lot of people loved Rory, and it's because of the way you raised her, I want you to bestow the same gift to her daughter."

Final Authors Note: OMG! I'm done. Yay! I'm freaking out over here, I never actually thought I'd get it finished! Let me know what you think!


End file.
